


Warm

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, BroCon, Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, I see Dante crying I cry, Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, dantevergil week, danver week, fears, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: He took a deep breath trying to ward off the dark heat taking over his heart, trying to run he end up being taken back by the sweet smell of shampoo. It was a usual smell. Something that always filled every corner of the bathroom whenever Vergil finished his shower. A smell that already impregnated his bed and Dante’s. A smell calling home.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic for DanteVergil week. This fic is like a second part view from “Wintry” I posted yesterday. This time I went around for Dante sadness.  
> Enjoy.

The door to the room opened, allowing a quick flash of golden light inside before closing the door again. His feet walked the wooden floor, dragging his black socks without making a sound. Walking slowly until he reached the edge of the bed in the center.

Dante carefully lifted the thin sheet and, like a magnet, slid his body under it, joining bodies with the one who slept heavily there. The first touch was enough to bring the warmth feeling of Vergil’s bare arms to his icy chest. A silent welcoming.

Dante’s arms slid down, making his way around his brother’s waist, trying to hug him as best he could. Trying to supply the unstoppable need to feel him.

Vergil wasn’t wearing a shirt that night, what Dante thought to be unusual, yet he didn’t complain when his hands fell on his stomach, feeling his soft skin. He didn’t meant to wake Vergil, but he couldn’t help himself to squeeze his arms around him a little too hard and smile when he saw his calm breathing making his body move like a floating cloud.

Lying his head on the pillow, he saw, over them, the opened window showing a clear sky of stars shining shyly away. The light cloth curtain was dancing in a wind-driven waltz. He sighed, turning his eyes down to see Vergil's hair hardly covering his nape.

A twinge in his chest forced his body to move, snuggling a little closer, until he was able to touch his nose on Vergil’s neck.

He took a deep breath trying to ward off the dark heat taking over his heart, trying to run he end up being taken back by the sweet smell of shampoo. It was a usual smell. Something that always filled every corner of the bathroom whenever Vergil finished his shower. A smell that already impregnated his bed and Dante’s. A smell calling home.

The short smile on his face was followed by small trembling reactions on the corners of his lips. His heart screamed in fear, his arms hugged him tighter, fitting his body perfectly to his. Then he felt it again, Vergil’s warm running through his body, melting away the evil surrounding him in that dark room, welcoming him away from the nightmares trapped in his memory.

For so long Dante had learned that nothing lasted forever. He was used to seeing things ending without even having a proper start. This time, however, when Vergil decided to stay, when he agreed to live with him, everything he had spent years saying to himself, fell apart. Fear made him shrink, closing his eyes.

He could accept another runaway, he could try to live on if he wasn’t able to see Vergil again, but having him there, beside him, was terrifyingly scary. Having something you love to be yours was scary.

“Please, Vergil…”

He touched his forehead on the man’s nape and his smile was gone. Crooked eyebrows painted his face in an unhappy portrait. Saliva went down roughly in his burning throat, holding back tears. He didn't wanted to lose Vergil again, he didn't wanted to get lost again.

Every beat of his heart against his chest was like a hammering of needles. His stomach felt cold and his head was on fire. The high moon in the window was the only witness to the timid tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The same cold ran down his back when he felt slender fingers hold his hand. His eyes opened wide without knowing if Vergil had woken up or if that was just a frightened reaction from nightmares. He waited, holding his breath, without moving away.

“You are late.”

A stubborn tear streamed down his cheek when he heard the man's voice speaking in front of him. His lazy tone against the pillow sounded slightly uncomfortable. Dante opened his lips, startled, but no words came to mind. The silence followed for a few minutes while Vergil was still trying to open his eyes.

“Found more demons than I wanted to see” he explained slowly with a smile on his face trying to hide his feelings.

Vergil did not turn to see him; he preferred to look at the wall of tidy dressers while feeling Dante’s hot breath hitting the back of his neck.

“Did you finish everything?”

“Who you think you are talking to?”

The voice trying to laugh sounded way forced than before. Dante knew he was risking his luck by talking loud like that, but he saw no other option.

There were no further questions. There was no more conversation. Only silence, for a moment.

Dante hadn't even realized that he was squeezing his brother's waist nervously, but Vergil did. He noticed the way he was breathing fast and how restless his body felt behind him, trying to hide something he couldn’t even see.

“You are home now, Dante” Finally, he spoke.

Vergil knew. Of course he did. The way Dante was agitated trying to cover his fears with jokes and laughter always had the opposite effect.

Words ran away from his mind. His smile was gone. The honesty on his face did not bring tears back to his eyes, but it did draw loneliness into his face. The strength in his arms lessened. Vergil did not turn.

“I know” He spoke softly as if talking to himself in a dark box. As if trying for the thousandth time to remember that he was there and that nothing was going to disappear through his fingers like the last time.

Vergil's body rocked on the bed under his arms. Dante turned his face away on instinct as he saw the man turn toward him.

He wanted to laugh and turn his face to watch the ceiling as if he had just heard some stupid words. He wanted to get up and say that it was better to go back to his room and rest a little. However, he did none of that. He just stood there, pushing his body away, looking at his brother’s face with startled eyes. He knew the room was dark and Vergil might not be able to see the tears’ traces, but something inside of him wanted him to notice it.

Vergil looked at him in silence. He gave him space, gave him time and even showed a little discomfort in his eyes encouraging him to run away from him. Dante did none of that neither.

“You are such cry-baby” He spoke loud enough to be heard throughout the room. There was a smile on the corner of his lips that Dante didn't notice.

Dante signed with a short awkward laugh. His shoulders fell as if he had been defeated in an argument that was silly from the start and returned closer to him, laying his head calmly on the pillow.

“What happened?” Vergil asked softly.

“Nothing… I just” he stopped for a moment, however Vergil’s concerned eyes encouraged him to keep going, “I felt a little scared, I guess.”

“Nothing will hurt you here, Dante” he said, placing his brother’s bangs behind his ear, getting a better look at his eyes.

“Can you promise it?” The question sounded like a weeping from a child afraid of the dark. His eyes also looked strangely alike from when they were small and used to fight over silly matters and Dante would come back after a few minutes with his tail between his legs trying to reconcile.

“You know I can’t,” he spoke slowly seeing the man lower his eyes without looking disappointed, “but I’m trying.”

His affectionate voice brought Dante’s eyes back to him. Trying... Vergil seemed to want to complete the sentence, but he didn't. He could go on with a "to believe it", "to protect you" or simply nothing else. Dante smiled. They were trying and it was real.

Vergil saw peace finally clear his brother's face. He didn't know what he had to face this time to get him shaken like this, he didn't know what nightmare had woken up while wandering around the city, but he was pleased to have taken all of this away from him. Dante was his brother. Nobody could hurt him.

“What were you scared of?” Dante clung tightly to his waist, hugging him as he snuggled into the sheets. “Scared of dying?”

“Scared of losing you.” He answered fast enough to make Vergil bit his tongue, surprised. He blinked at him a few times before finally letting a short laugh scape.

“This, I can assure you” Placing a hand on his cheek, he caressed his skin before talking again in a serious tone. “You are not losing me and I’m not losing you, understood?”

Dante’s eyes closed for some seconds and the smile came back to his face. Pleased and safe.

“Yes… yes!”

“Now, just try to sleep” Vergil spoke as he heard the man mumble and nod happily.

Vergil watched Dante's face for a few minutes more, seeing his foolish smile making his heart warmer. Closing his eyes with the same happiness on his face, he also wished in a silent pray that tomorrow they could still be there. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Both fics take two separated places (Hell and “Human world”), two different situations, but still about their insecurities and pain. I really wanted to try something for colors and tempeture (?). Don’t know if it worked lol but I enjoyed writing ^^  
> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
